Artificial intelligence technology is an important branch of computer technology. Convenient services can be provided to users based on artificial intelligence technology. For example, after the user asks about “how is the weather in Beijing tomorrow,” an electronic device may output the corresponding weather condition. For those skilled in the art, how to provide users with more comprehensive and accurate services based on artificial intelligence technology is a challenge.